1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hanger means. More particularly the invention pertains to a hanger apparatus for reliably supporting the casing in an oil or gas well.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Earlier proposals in this field of invention have concentrated on the object of cementing the well casing in a fixed position in the earth around it. Representative patents are listed as follows:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Glass 4,269,010 May 26, 1981 Legler 4,218,858 August 26, 1980 Damstra 2,503,548 April 11, 1950 Cote 2,039,779 May 5, 1936 Nelson 3,342,444 September 19, 1967 Shepard 2,295,431 September 8, 1942 Self 897,417 September 1, 1908 Tardie 2,638,321 May 12, 1953 ______________________________________